Polymeric amines having 2,5-pyrrolediyl groups (that is, pyrrolic units) in the backbone are known. For instance, in EP-A-0,400,903 a family of pyrrolic derivatives of ethylene/alpha-olefin/carbon monoxide terpolymers is described. These polymeric amines are prepared in a Knorr-Paal type reaction, that is, by reacting the linear olefin-carbon monoxide polymer with ammonia or an amine selected from C.sub.1 to C.sub.50 primary alkylamines, benzylamine and substituted benzylamines. In EP-A-0,400,903 references to further polymeric amines can be found.
According to EP-A-0,400,903 the polymeric amines therein disclosed might well find application as speciality plastics. It would, however, be more advantageous if the polymeric amines have functional groups that allow use in curable resin compositions and other bulk uses.
A further example of the Knorr-Paal type reaction may be found in WO 93/19114. In that case the olefin-carbon monoxide polymer is reacted with an amino acid or a derivative thereof, resulting in polymeric amines having carboxyl functionality or a functionality convertible thereto. These polymeric amines have not found a specific use either. This may be attributed to the less than ideal applicability of carboxyl functionalized polymeric amines, e.g., they are not suitable for fast curing thermosets. Therefore it remains desirable to extend the family of polymeric amines having functional groups other than the carboxyl functionality. The amine reactant in the Knorr-Paal reaction need not be a monoamine. For example, in EP-A-0,372,602 the olefin-carbon monoxide polymers are reacted with polyamines. However, these polymeric amines are cross-linked and therefore less applicable in, for example, curable resin compositions.